


touchin on my

by theflowerprincesleeps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerprincesleeps/pseuds/theflowerprincesleeps
Summary: awkwardly placed mutual attraction among friends 
OR
Lance and Keith are supposed to be working on a project but end up doing other stuff.





	

Lance had been rolling over the idea in his head for a good twenty minutes and he cursed himself for wasting that precious time because at this point he could've been satisfied and warm, the need bubbling in his stomach quelled and dammit he really just needed to come.

But Keith was coming over at five. 

It was four thirty-seven and the two had a project for their government class. They were gonna try and tie up the loose ends and make the stupid power point together because Keith was convinced somehow Lance was going to try and stiff him on equal contribution. At least Lance didn't believe Keith really thought that, it was just a joke, but still.

Lance's jeans were tight, sweaty, and he was too aware of how they covered his skin. He was lying back on his bed, hand slowly rubbing below his hardening member, along his inner thigh. His hand moved up to cup himself and he pressed his hips up, bed gently creaking beneath him. He let his eyes flutter at the contact. Why did he wait in the first place? Why was he so paranoid? 

Lance moved to unbutton his jeans because fuck, he could do this. He could just jack off really quick--he's done it before plenty of times--clean himself up, and act as if he hadn't just desperately came all in the span of--Lance glanced at his phone which was next to his head--ten minutes?

Lance had decided to act upon his blossoming resolve because Keith wouldn't really show up at five exactly, right? It would probably be around 5:10, 5:15 like a normal person. But of course in that moment Lance's phone dinged alerting him of a new text and there it was at 4:53, "im here".

Lance stopped. He felt glued to the bed and he heard his mom faintly downstairs (if he strained) open the door, her voice calling out to Keith all inviting and warm, and maybe he heard a sibling call out some form of greeting as well. The voices are muffled and all of a sudden Keith's voice felt very close as he neared the base of the staircase.

"I'll just go on up then."

Lance bit his lip before quickly readjusting himself and buttoned his jeans back up before flinging himself from the bed to grab his laptop off of his desk. He dived to the bed, laptop bouncing as he slid it on the mattress and he winced a little at the way it almost flew off the other side.

As Keith knocked on Lance's door, Lance put a pillow over his lap--which is so cliche what the hell--and told Keith to come in.

Keith opened the door, messenger bag swung over his shoulder like some sort of fucking hipster, and he's got his hair pulled back into a small ponytail and Lance can't help but think it's cute. Keith closed the door behind him and threw his bag to the side of Lance's bed. He slipped off his boots and fell onto Lance's bed, face apathetic. Lance took a breath.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Keith's voice was clipped and Lance couldn't help but go in.

"What's wrong ponytail?"

Keith side eyed Lance but moved to lean back against the pillows and the head board.

"On my way here this guy almost killed me. Classic case of texting while driving and I'm kind of just livid because it seems so obvious to not do that!"

Lance leaned back against the head board too, trying to not seem suspect with a pillow over his lap.

"I mean, I don't see a problem if it's at a stoplight or something?"

Keith shook his head, and pointed to Lance.

"You're a part of the problem."

Lance laughed a little and could feel himself calming down. He can just get off later. No big deal? Lance's arousal paired with slight disappointment created a new sensation in his stomach, and he could't help but shutter.

Keith didn't pay any mind as he reached to pull the laptop over to him and he powered it on. 

Lance stared at Keith's profile, a faint glare from the brightness of his laptop screen reflected off of Keith's cheeks and Lance curled into himself a tiny bit.

"Why do you keep your brightness so high? What the hell Lance?"

Keith logged into Lance's laptop and brought the brightness down halfway.

"You know my password?"

Keith shrugged before opening up a new power point and started clicking away and typing up title slides and Lance groaned as the neediness wouldn't leave his body completely. He raised his hips up and rubbed against the pillow ever so slightly to satisfy just, _something_ , and Keith stopped typing.

"What are you doing?"

Lance stopped and looked up to Keith. 

"N-Nothing. Just letting you do all the work." 

Lance offered Keith a cheesy grin, and Keith punched Lance in the arm.

"You need to help."

Lance looked up to his ceiling, and licked his lips.

"I can't help if you're hogging the whole thing."

Keith moved to punch Lance again and Lance rolled over off the bed in an attempt at evasive maneuvering, and toppled onto the floor. Lance's mom's voice calls from downstairs.  
"What's going on up there?"

Lance was flustered and scrambled to his feet, voice shaking.

"Nothing mom! I just fell."

Keith was laughing, hands curled around himself, eyes crinkled adorably pinched as he shook.

Lance's heart was beating fast, face hot, and he situated himself back on the bed, arms folded as he huffed.

"You didn't offer to help me up. You're a terrible friend Keith."

Keith wiped a tear from his eye.

"Who said we're friends? You're such a loser Lance."

Lance smiled as Keith sat there in his own amusement as he's normally more stoic and moody. Too cool on occasion.

"Well if we're not friends then I guess you'll have to format the bibliography by yourself. I already started it but I know how much you hate MLA--"

"Lance."

"What?"

Keith was no longer laughing, he had this unreadable expression and Lance shifted uncomfortably being under Keith's stare because he was suddenly very aware his pillow was on the ground and he's an idiot. 

"Oh my god."

Lance covered his face, and he's really red now. He waited for Keith to just get up and leave. But instead got,

"You're kind of hard Lance."

Lance felt his insides twist, sliding against each over, butterflies scraping against his stomach and he just burst.

"Well yeah! I was gonna jerk it before you came but time got away from me and you showed up early and--"

Keith's sudden laughter shook up Lance and he took his hands away from his eyes, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"You were t-trying to hide your dick with a damn p-pillow!"

Lance squeaked and instinctively flung himself over Keith trying to cover his mouth. 

"Shhh! What if one of one of the little buggers walked by my door?"

Keith pushed Lance off of him, he closed Lance's laptop before sliding it to the foot of the bed.

There was a few moments of silence and Lance wasn't sure what to do next. He moved to get up as he formulated a game plan.

"I'll just go to the bathroom and--"

"I was so ready to get here, get this shit done, and go home to get off too to be completely honest. So you're not alone in your masturbatory sentiments."

Lance stopped, and diverted his eyes away from Keith, the comforter on his bed suddenly became infinitely easier to comprehend in this moment then Keith's admission. 

"A-Are you trying to make me feel better or something?"

Keith sucked his teeth, and Lance felt weight shift on the bed.

"I guess? I don't know."

Lance quickly glanced to Keith, and he was surprised to see how soft his face had become, rosiness blooming in his cheeks and Lance has never seen this expression adorning Keith's face before. 

"Thanks then?"

Lance swallowed, about to fish for something else to say.

"I haven't been able to get off lately and it's been like, pissing me off, Keith says.

Keith looks down at his palm before continuing,

"I haven't had sex in awhile either."

Lance sputtered, dick twitching with interest yet, heart flittering with nerves. Keith and Lance never really talked about these sorts of things. They bicker and joke, talk about everything else, sometimes grazing the topic of their sexual exploration but those moments were brief and never as immediate. Plus Lance was a little more _virginal_ , than Keith and tiny bits of jealously and longing could only ever rise when such topics became interest points of conversation. 

Keith edged closer to Lance, or maybe he was just imagining this?

Lance felt like he should say something too.

"I haven't really had time to, y'know, either now that I think about it."

Keith brings up his legs underneath him and Lance can't help but notice how the initial redness had dissipated in a sexy flush that was creeping down his neck, there was almost a subtle smirk adorning Keith's lips.

"How do you normally get off?"

Lance inhaled deeply. He wanted to hide but at the same time, felt like he wanted to just come.

"I just, jerk it. Feel around? Sometimes I imagine stuff like any other person."

Keith moved closer to Lance, Lance wasn't imagining things and Keith held steady eye contact with Lance.

"I'm kind of turned on Lance."

Lance just nodded he fell back into the bed, body moving on it's own accord.

Suddenly there was weight on top of him. Keith is above Lance, hands on either side of his head. They both just breathed, chests pressed against each other and Keith moved to place his lips against where Lance's neck and jaw met.

"Can I touch you Lance?"

Lance turned his head away, unable to look at Keith though he bared his neck, giving more access for Keith to do something. 

"Where is this coming from?"

Lance felt like his head was spinning. Keith lifted his head and then scanned Lance's face. His voice came out huskier than Lance has ever heard.

"It just feels good I guess."

Keith leaned down to place his lips over Lance's. Lance tried to muster all the experience he's had with kissing--which collectively adds up to about three and a half times--to be able to kiss good back. Keith though, guided the kiss, lips overlapping Lance's and it was smooth. Lance liked the sounds of the occasional smack of their lips and the way Keith hummed against him. Keith's hand found its way to cup Lance's chin, tilting his neck to gain more control, and swiped his tongue across Lance's bottom lip. Lance whimpered before pulling away. 

"Keith?"

Lance felt so small underneath Keith. And compliant. Keith normally enjoys the annoying and poor retorts this kid could dish out, but this new, flustered Lance was equally as appealing. Banter replaced with the small sounds Keith elicits every time he swirls his tongue against Lance's was satisfying.

Lance eventually pushed Keith off of him, breathless.

"I want to try something."

Keith leans up surprised Lance decided to take control, and just waited for Lance to make the next move. Lance was so hard. He started pulling off his jeans, shucking them down his legs and he kicked them off the bed before looking at Keith expectantly.

"What are you trying to do?"

Lance was sitting in front of Keith, legs long and beautiful and Keith reached out to run his hand along the tops of his thighs. Lance closed his eyes before reaching in between his legs and grabs his dick, and applied pressure to it. His mouth opens and his chest starts to rise a bit quicker because finally something was happening. 

Lance refocuses on Keith, letting his eyes shyly take in his face and Keith just watched Lance, hands warm over his thighs.

"Take off your pants Keith. It's, kind of embarrassing being the only one like this."

Keith nodded his head and slid off his jeans pushing them off to the side too. Lance's breath hitched when Keith became more exposed, thighs soft looking and pale, freckles lightly dusting over the skin. Lance spread his legs, inviting Keith to him. Keith crawled forward, before lightly pushing Lance to lean against the pillows. Keith knew what Lance wanted, but craved him to say it.

"What do you want me to do Lance?"

Lance swallowed, overwhelmed, and his heart was beating in his ears as he opened his mouth to reply.

"I'd like it if you rubbed against me? For right now at least?"

Keith moved to situate himself between Lance's legs, and moved so that their members were gently touching against each other through the fabric of their briefs.  
Lance hesitantly wrapped his legs around Keith's waist, he wanted to look away as he felt awkward and lanky all of a sudden.

"Oh my god," Lance whispered.

Keith leaned down to lick a stripe up the side of Lance's neck and began to experimentally move his hips to begin creating friction where they both desired it. Lance immediately arched, the sensational unusual yet welcome, his eyes closed together tightly as Keith brought his mouth down to where Lance's shirt exposed just a small sliver of color bone and sucked on the area, trying to focus on the way he could feel the precum leak from his tip--and how he slid against Lance--as well as the slightly salt taste of Lance's skin.  
Keith sucked until Lance was underneath him letting out tiny breathy noises, almost mewls and let up, as he knew Lance was probably overwhelmed.

Keith reveled in the way Lance was taking his ministrations so well, and began to pick up the pace of his hips, their boxers making their dicks heated as Keith grinded against Lance, creating a rhythm that had induced Lance to reach out and grab onto the sheets, legs beginning to shake as they tightened around Keith.

"Are you about to come?"

Lance shook his head a few times, mouth opening to only release quickened breathes and Keith began to slow down, Lance opened his eyes, face cute and disappointed as Keith came to a stop.

"W-What the hell man?"

Lance's hair was sticking up in a few different directions, his voice was subtly pitched a bit higher. 

"I want to do something else."

Lance pouted--he fucking pouted--as he untangled his legs from Keith, his briefs wet and his dick throbbing. 

Keith crawled over the bed, and reached down to where his bag was on the other side. He rummaged through finding a packet of lube that he carried around out of habit. He moved back over in front of Lance and smirked as he placed the packet on the bed before slowly pulling down his briefs, cock bobbing slightly as it was freed from the confines.  
Upon seeing Keith's exposed dick Lance felt arousal pool straight to the head of his cock--he honestly thought he might've came. The member was red at the tip, moist and intimidating. He wanted to kiss it. 

"I want you to watch, and touch yourself."

Lance pulled his eyes away from Keith's manhood and to his eyes. He wasn't sure if he heard Keith correctly.

"What did you say?"

Keith turned around, the bed groaning as he shifted, and got onto his knees. Keith rested on his forearms. He reached for the packet to lube and he felt exceptionally dirty as the message had to be clear. Keith decided to repeat himself anyways.

"I want you to watch, and touch yourself."

Keith looked at Lance who had begun slowly pulling his briefs off. Keith put his weight on one of his forearms and brought the packet of lube to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth. He sloppily pressed some lube onto his index and middle finger before reaching behind him and slowly circled his hole, legs spreading to try and gain more access and to give Lance a better view. Keith craned his neck to try and see Lance because this was insane, they were supposed to be making a power point revolving some aspect of government--the specifics no longer clear or important--and Keith just felt so fucking warm.

Lance had his underwear around his ankles, knees bent and he was reaching for his cock, all needy and sweet.

Keith began to work himself open, easing his fingers past the muscle of his hole. Keith could hear the heady exhales of Lance's breaths. 

Keith focused on pressing the two fingers deeper into him, spreading them inside of him, feeling himself clench around his fingers. He wished for a second he was full of dick.  
Keith tried to look at Lance behind him again, his neck straining as he heard a familiar sound of skin slapping as Lance picks up a steady pace.

"Keith you're so pretty right now."

Keith breathily chuckled as he began curling his fingers in search of his prostate.

"Shut the fuck up Lance."

Keith stretched his fingers again and pushed them a little deeper and collapsed into the bed, face falling into the sheets as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the sensation of his prostate.

"Oh my god, I forgot how good that feels," Keith sputtered and began to shakily fuck himself on his fingers. Lance mumbled under his breath, something akin to 'fuckfuckfuckyesyes'. 

Lance, looked over Keith's body, beautiful and vulnerable in front of him had him on the edge as he quickly stroked himself, cock aching for release. Lance noticed a small mole right on the small of Keith's back and really wanted to press his lips against it. A hot feeling curled inside of his belly.

Keith let out a little cry and reached up to begin jerking himself off as while he pushed his fingers in and out of him. 

Lance closed his eyes and he's coming. He shivered as he spilled out over his hand, and as he quivered, he slowly moved his hand along his shaft, eventually thumbing over the tip, toes curling. He hissed, having to drop his hand because it was just too much. Keith fell to the bed, and he came silently, shaking as the pleasure coursed through his body. Lance couldn't help but think about how lewd they had to look. He wanted to take a picture. Of their lack of scholarly efforts and the aftermath of their _just feeling_. 

Lance pulled his briefs back up around his waist and moved over to Keith.

"You might want to change your sheets. I came on them a little," Keith said.

Lance laid next to Keith and just staring at him, and they sit like that for a few minutes. 

"You should come by tomorrow so we can really finish this project."

Keith agreed. Lance leaned over to Keith and kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling back.

"My mom is probably going to ask you to stay for dinner. She's not going to take no for an answer."

Keith can't help but smile because Lance is such an idiot.

"Okay Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Touchin on My by 3OH!3, I wish I could've been more creative in regards to that. I also fucking love flustered, embarrassed, cute, kind of needy Lance.


End file.
